


Holding Hands

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was nervous, Jim didn't know what to do with his hands. And then he met Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> First work for my OTP challenge (2000AU). I posted in on my tumblr some time ago.

Jim stared at the information board, but he didn’t really see what was on it. He felt alone and lost. Absentmindedly, he started scratching his inner wrist. Every time when Jim was nervous or unsure of himself, he didn’t know what to do with his hands and he always ended up plucking at sleeves of his jumpers, painfully twisting fingers or scratching himself.

He was studying an information about lecturers’ office hours when Sebastian stopped next to him.

_Anything interesting?_ he asked.

‘No,’ Jim shook his head, still scratching himself. Seb observed him for a moment.

_Don’t worry about this guy, Jim,_ he said finally, _He’s an asshole._

James nodded, his eyes still fixed on the board.

_And stop doing that,_ the blond added, taking Jim’s hand in his, _You’re going to hurt yourself._

Jim looked at his skin, reddened and marred with scratches left by his short nails, and then at Sebastian; his brown eyes slightly widened with surprise. Seb gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand delicately. And suddenly, Jim realized that he finally knew what to do with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://my-stupid-brain.tumblr.com/


End file.
